Scrapyard
Scrapyard is a small multiplayer map featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Scrapyard is also featured in Call of Duty: Mobile when it was added in the game on January 16, 2020 as part of the Season 3 Update. Overview Scrapyard is an aircraft boneyard with many airplane parts scattered around. It is a moderately linear map, similar to Highrise in some aspects, but is much smaller. Game modes such as Ground War, Domination and Hardcore Headquarters are highly chaotic; the size of the map combined with a high number of players or highly-damaging weapons means there is constant action. The plane carcasses offer limited cover, and provide camping areas for players, however constantly killing enemies from inside the planes cause enemies to begin to use explosives or use FMJ to shoot through the weak metal walls, for a revenge kill. To avoid this the player may use a riot shield. Call of Duty XP At the Call of Duty XP event, a life sized replica of the map was shown. Attendees of the event were allowed to play a game of paintball on the replica of the map. Gallery Scrapyard Overview MW2.jpg|Bird's eye view of the map. Trivia *The planes around the yard are passenger aircraft, such as the planes on Terminal. F-15 Eagles, and Sea Knight Helicopters are also seen on the outside of the map. *One of the airplanes has the numbers 818, referring to the area code that the Infinity Ward studios is located in. *Outside the map there are many black F-15s with skull symbols painted on their tail fins; these are the same F-15s seen in "The Gulag". *There is a teddy bear in a storm drain here. It can be found by throwing a grenade in the drain or looking in it on spectator mode. *If in spectator mode, around the area the Black F-15s, a lone traffic cone under the map can be found. The player can get under the map by "flying" out along the ground until they fall under. *On the F-15s' tail fins, the letters IW can be seen. *The trees in the middle of the map have no physical properties. *If the player flies to the most southern part of the map in spectator mode, there will be buildings and containers that appear underground. *There is a crashed Mi-28 Havoc Helicopter outside the map by the F-15 planes. *There are several warehouses outside the playable area. *There is a fenced-in part outside the map towards the north side of the map that is solid, unlike everything else outside the map. *The Sea Knight in this level is one of the only ones in multiplayer to be intact and one of the only aircraft to have a real interior, such as seats, wires yolks etc. *On the top of the large office (near flag A) is a sign that says "Squeeky wheels." *If a player is underneath the plane near the truck with a Riot Shield, players walking above will get stuck and blocked inside the plane. *Scrapyard was re-immagined for Call of Duty: Ghosts as Ignition in the "Onslaught" DLC, which adds a dynamic event to the map. *To the right of the building at the left of the map from the TF141 spawn, there is a hole where players can hide in under some plane wreckage. However, this is not featured in Ignition. *The map can be found within Operation Crosswind of the Special Ops mode featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare. Videos Gameplay - Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2 - Scrapyard|Team Deathmatch on Scrapyard MW2 - 3rd Person Cage Match *1080p*|Gameplay in 3rd Person Cage Match. de:Scrapyard es:Scrapyard ru:Scrapyard Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Maps Category:Call of Duty: Mobile Multiplayer Maps